He Hated Liars
by SuperSix2015
Summary: Disappointed after watching the trailer for season 4, This is what should have happened post reavel pre trailer season 4.


Disclaimer- I do not own Lucifer... Disappointment after watching the trailer for season 4 led to this story.

He hated liars, all of his existence he had hated liars. And it would never change, not even for the human he had fallen in love with. So, when he had realized that she had lied to him, he left. He had done it right; he went to the station when he knew she would be there and formally quit as a civilian consultant for the LAPD. He made sure she saw him, but didn't talk to her. All he did was leave a well detailed note about what happened, where he was going and why he was leaving. At the end of said note he said that he would never be returning, that she need not fear him EVER being near her or her spawn again.

He had thought of going someplace else, maybe another country, but he did not want her to ever hear of him again. That left only one place where he could go, if he went, he knew he would never return to the earthly plane. There she wouldn't be able to see him, hear of him or worst of all FEAR him. He hated liars, he had always hated liars, worst of all a liar had broken his heart.

After that day at the precinct he hadn't seen her again, he didn't try and he hoped she didn't try either. He didn't know how he would react, if he saw her, he didn't know what he would say and worst he didn't know what he would if he saw fear in her eyes again. So, he hoped and he prayed for all that was good in the world, yes! he knew that was IRONIC, that he didn't se her again before he left. And for the first time in all of his existence he was glad he was not in the Silver City anymore for he would have to torture himself with her fearing him there as well.

He had lost track of time; he didn't know how long he had been here. All he knew was he was back in hell and he was the devil once again. The Lord of Darkness, the Prince of Lies, and the biggest fear of one Chloe Decker. He was determined to become that of which she was afraid, he dove head first into torturing the damned souls creating chaos. If anybody saw hell and went back to earth, he wanted them to really fear the place and hoped that they made sure nobody came here ever again, but he knew thousands of souls would come his direction.

Surprisingly a few tried, he couldn't believe it, yes a few angels tried to get him to go back to earth the first few years, hell years at least. He denied them all, but had to resort to violence with the last few to get them to understand that they had to leave him alone. Again, he hated liars, and he was not going back.

It was tough really tough not going to check in on her, see how she was doing but no she was afraid. She was so afraid of him he felt it in waves, it was almost like a physical blow to his being. He would make sure none of them came to hell, he didn't want to see any of them. He was sure if he did, they would tell him something about her, he didn't need to know about their fear of him especially hers.

A few years after his return to hell he decided, he would cut off his wings, without them he couldn't return to earth. He would destroy them, he couldn't and wouldn't go back, he had to protect himself. He hated liars, always had always will, that would never change. She had lied to him said she didn't see him that way, but as soon as she saw his face, she saw him the same way everyone else saw him, full of fear. Her fear had driven him to become the devil he now was, to torture in ways he had never done before and he caused chaos like he never had before.

As time passed, he felt old and hollow, he sometimes whished he wasn't immortal. He had gone to the deepest parts of hell, where he could submerge himself in the despair of the tortured souls so he could forget all the feelings he had. He wanted to go back to who he was, that uncaring devil that did as he pleased and took whatever he wanted. He wanted to be despair, chaos, evil, he wanted to be and do everything he was always been blamed for. Unfortunately, he didn't and wouldn't kill humans, Cain was a very, very important exception, he wouldn't cause anything that would lead to the death of humans.

Surprises happened it's a part of existence, so when a soul he didn't want in hell arrived he wasn't sure what to do. So, he did something that might be wrong but he didn't care, that soul was not coming into hell. He cleansed a soul and sent it back on its way to heaven. He was not going to receive into hell any soul that could tell him anything about her.

Once again, he hated liars.

He knew he just knew, he was safe, no one that knew his secret was alive anymore. She was gone, at least from the earthly plane. Technically, he could go back to earth now but everything and everyone would remind him of her. He would never go back to earth because he hated liars. NO matter what happened or no matter what anybody said he would never again leave hell.

His father no longer had to worry about him leaving his punishment home, he would never risk himself the way he had with her, never again. He would stay in hell torture the souls that went his way, but he would never again put himself in risk emotionally ever again.

He hated liars always had, always will. Worst of all he hated HER lying.


End file.
